


A Cheshire Kiss

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hatter flutterwhacked, it was because his heart was bursting with so much joy and passion he knew not else what to do to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheshire Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiSpaceKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GeminiSpaceKitty).



        The first time he flutterwhacked it was because his soul held so much joy that he didn't know what to do with it all. A mere heartbeat before, something had happened that had made his entire world spin at quite a maddening pace and set his ears and toes to wriggling as delightfully delicious sparks had shot throughout every inch of his body. He was still feeling those delightful tingles crashing throughout his entire being now. The act that had brought on this spontaneous joy would have been something simple to most people, and purrhaps many would have even looked condescendingly upon the act. Yet, to the Hatter, it was a dream come true and something that, quite simply, was well worth going completely mad over!

        Cheshire had kissed him!!! He didn't know where his secret love had been nor what his crafty mind had been mulling over, but he'd been sitting quite alone by himself on a giant toadstool when the magical cat, whom everybody knew at that time was secretly a catman, had appeared out of nowhere before him, rubbed his furry face against the Hatter's cool cheek, purred his name, and kissed him! The kiss had been no mere, light touching of the lips either, but Cheshire had let his true nature be known for when he had kissed him, he had wrapped two, strong arms around the Hatter's body and had quite nearly devoured his mouth with his own.

        Hatter's lips still tingled from the powerful passion that had embraced him, and fire shot through his soul. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't gasp out in startlement nor demand to know what Cheshire was about for already the crafty cat was gone! Instead he danced. He danced throughout all the forest, into the royal garden, throughout the palace, and into the forest beyond. He danced as joy screamed through his being, fueling his every step and making it quite impossible to keep still. He danced, drawing an audience of big and small, all quite mad, of course, to watch him celebrate his exuberating soul.

        He danced for hours until that very same audience had dwindled away, casting their aspirations upon him that he'd simply gone a step further into madness. He danced until Cheshire showed up again in a glistening, broad-toothed smile hovering in the air before him. "I take it you liked it?" he purred to which Hatter finally cried out.

        "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed merrily. "What took you so long, Cheshire?"

        "I had to make sure, you see," Cheshire purred, his long, fluffy tail swishing out into visibility, "that I wasn't simply completely mad." His shoulders appeared next as he shrugged. "And that there was some chance that you might feel the same way about me that I feel about you."

        "Oh, yes! Yes, indeed!" Hatter cried, barely able to contain himself as Cheshire appeared before him in his full, catman glory. He threw his arms around him once he had materialized in full and silently swore, in that passion-driven moment when what little was left of his logical mind was far too blinded by the love that consumed him to be able to think clearly, that he would never let go of Cheshire again. He grinned into his love's furry, handsome face as he admitted, "You see, I really have been quite mad about you for a very, very long time indeed."

        "As I have you, my darrrling Hatter," Cheshire purred, closing the distance between them in one prideful sweep of his booted feet and curling his long tail, whose length was ever only as long or as short as he wished it to be, around Hatter's legs. His pointed teeth glistened dangerously as he angled his mouth over Hatter's and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Shall we try it again?" he asked wryly.

        "Oh, yes! Yes!" Hatter cried and, grasping his beloved Cheshire Cat's handsome, furry face, in both of his gloved hands, he kissed him again. They ravished each other in the land of the impossible where they knew that what really made everything possible and nothing impossible was the wondrous love that they shared!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
